


If I Could Speak

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Beca was born a muteChloe was born to singStacie was born to mess with themAnd Aubrey has a permanent red handprint on her forehead from all the facepalms.A fluffy multi chapter freeform bechloe fic.





	1. Welcome to Barden

**Author's Note:**

> Again, No beta, on phone, my mistakes
> 
> Enjoy

From the moment she was born Beca has never made a sound or spoken a word. It wasn't until she was 5 did a reason ever get proposed. Well, two reasons. One was from a neurologist, who thought the the neural pathways for speech were blocked, or unable to allow the brain to tell the body to speak. The other reason came from a psychologist. He suggested, she didn't speak because she had nothing to say.

Her parents were torn apart by it . Beca's mom couldn't stand her daughters silence, thinking her a freak, and left before the girl turned 7, and hasn't been seen since.

At age 9, Beca's dad met Sheila, who accepted Beca and her silence, and quickly had grown fond of the child,  who was as smart as she was musically talented. And it helped that Sheila taught at a school for the deaf and blind.

When she turned 11, Beca was given a new mom,  when Sheila married her dad. Beca couldn't be happier, because her family was whole again.

But the happiness wouldn't last, because tragedy would strike not 3 years later, when she loses her father to a car accident.

If it wasn't for her stepmom,  Beca would have fallen apart.

It took time, but Beca healed, and graduated high school,  and even receieved a scholarship to her first pick school,  Barden.

At 18 years old,  the 5 foot 2 inch mute brunette stepped onto campus,  with a smile on her face and wonder in her eyes.  
_____________________________________________

“Hey, stop day dreaming runt,  and grab your bags.” Beca whirled around and looked at her stepmom with narrow eyes.

“Don't you give me that look,  we both know your harmless.” Sheila scolded playfully.

Beca scoffed and went to the trunk and grabbed her bags,  but not before she slung a black and silver messenger bag over her shoulder. She grabbed one bag,  the smaller, Shiela grabbed the other, and they headed together to her dorm, as guided by an overly peppy student guide.

“How exciting is this huh.” Sheila bumped Beca's shoulder with her own, getting an awkward smile from the shorter brunette.

They got to the dorm building and made their way to Beca's new room, finding the door open, and a tall brunette unpacking one her bags.

“Oh hi there” The tall girl jumped from the sudden greeting from the stepmonster,  and Beca grimmaced and glared at Shiela. “You must be Beca's dormmate, or is it roomate?”

Beca wanted to die from embarrassment hiding her face behind one of her hands, but the taller girl had recovered from being startled and smiled warmly.

“Yeah,” Beca noticed that the girl was signing as she spoke. “My name is Stacie.”

“You know sign language?” Shiela inquired clearly intrigued,  as Beca moved to the empty desk and put her messenger bag on it, starting to open it, as she listened.

“Yeah, seemed like a good thing to learn,” She replied happily, “And I was told by someone that it would come in handy for my roomate.” Beca saw Stacie gesture towards her from the corner of her eye. “Is she deaf?”

Beca knew it was an innocent question, but she hated people thinking she was deaf. She spun around and glared at Stacie, shaking her head. Stacie looked at her,  with slight shock on her face.

“No, she's mute.” Sheila stated simply, “ and since I don't need to translate, I am gonna take off. ” she turned to Beca, “ Alright, kiddo, play nice ok.  And text me whenever.  I love you.”

[I love you too] Beca signed back after the hug ended.

After Sheila left, Beca went to unpacking. She noticed Stacie glancing at her periodically, so she turned around, sat on her bed and stared with eyebrows raised,  waiting for the tall brunette to look again. When she did, she stopped moving.

“Yeah, sorry I feel like an ass assuming you were deaf. Hope you dont hate me.” Stacie looked sheepish, but kept watching Beca.

[It is ok. I get it a lot. I just dont like it. And I dont hate you] Stacie smiled when Beca stopped signing. Beca went back to unpacking.

“You wanna go to the activities fair?”

Beca put the last item on her shelf,  and turned and looked at Stacie, who was sitting on her desk watching her.

[I don't know. Don't really want to weird anyone out. If they could even understand sign]

“I could translate for you.” She offered with a warm smile

Beca raised an eyebrow at her. [I am sure you have friends]

“Not really,” Stacie scootched off the desk, “I mean,  I am supposed to meet up with my girlfriend Aubrey,  but she doesn't know I am here yet.” She had a playful glint in her eyes,  so Beca shrugged

[Sure, I will come.] She smiled at the taller one.

“Great,  lets go” she lead the silent brunette out of the dorm,  who locked the door, and outside towards the quad.

Beca looked around at all the students,  and booths and tents set up.  Impressed by all the effort put into it. Just as she was starting to think maybe she believed too many sterotypes of college, a group of shirtless guys chanting nonsense about their frat pushed passed her.  She grimmaced in disbelief.

It only took a couple moments to realise that she got seperated from Stacie. So she wandered around,  looking at different clubs and groups,  wondering if would fit into any of them. After a few minutes she heard three voices matching pitch, and intrigued by it, Beca followed the sound.

She found Stacie, a gorgeous redhead and a large set blonde singing, having going from matched pitch to harmonizing.

Stacie dropped out suddenly having spotted Beca. The others noticed and stopped singing as well.

“Beca,  I wondered where you dissappeared to.” she turned to a thin blonde Beca didnt notice at first.  She had green eyes,  and a thin smile. “Aubrey,  this is my roomate Beca. Beca, this is Aubrey, my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Beca” Aubrey offered her hand, Beca nodded and signed, before taking her hand.

[Nice to meet you too]

“She said, 'nice to meet you too'” Stacie translated. “She's mute, Bree, before you ask.” Stacie gave Beca a wink, as she finished.

“Someone press the mute button and tossed the remote, eh short stuff?” The larger blonde asked in an aussie accent.

[Pretty much] Beca signed with a silent chuckle.

“Right on. I'm Fat Amy by the way.”

“Wait, you actually call yourself Fat Amy?” The redhead asked.

“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back.”

Beca snorted, getting Fat Amy's attention again.

[That's awesome]

Amy signed back kind of shocking everyone.  [I will give ya my number later, shortstuff]

Stacie, choked back some laughter, and was about to translate when someone called for Amy from across the quad.

“Welp, see you wallabies at auditions,  this fat kangaroo has got to bounce.”  Amy walked off with a wave. When Beca turned back to the other three, she locked eyes with the redhead,  and was rendered speechless, sort of.

“Hi, I'm Chloe.” She waved slightly instead of reaching for the brunette's hand,  so she could sign.

[Nice to meet you. You're like really pretty, wait,  Stacie] Beca suddenly looked at Stacie who just burst out laughing. Chloe looked between the two confused

“What?” She asked.  It took Stacie a few moments to calm down.

“Sign language word vomit. Didn't think it was possible,” She sighed and winked at Beca,  before looking at Chloe. “She said nice to meet you,  and she thinks you're hot.”

Beca shook her head, slapping Stacie's shoulder before trying to salvage it, signing frantically, before realising that with Stacie translating it was futile.

[Thought you were gonna be my friend legs]

“Oh, I am.” Stacie winked again and kissed Aubrey on the cheek, trying to escape the glare she was now recieving from the mute.

Before Beca could retort a notebook was put in front of her and a pen. She looked up at Chloe who was smiling warmly.

“You can write it out, so she doesn't sabotage you again.” The bubbily redhead leaned foreward and lowered her voice so just Beca could hear. “And I think you're totes hot too.”

Beca blushed, but soon admitted to herself she could get lost in those ice blue orbs. And wanted to. So she grabbed the pen and wrote down on the notebook and passed it to Chloe,  before saluting and walking off back towards her dorm.

Chloe looked at the page,  smiled and ripped it out,  memorizing the words and the number quickly.


	2. I'm Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chp 2. Enjoy. 
> 
> As always, no beta, on phone, sorry for. Mistakes.

There were three things Beca learned about Chloe after her first two weeks at Barden. 

1\. Chloe is a relentless flirt  
2\. Chloe is always way too happy  
3\. Chloe has a boyfriend. 

Beca isn't totally suprised to learn that Chloe wasn't on the market, just look at her. Ice blue eyes, firey red hair, a smile that can disarm a terrorist, and a infectious personality that breaks down barriers with ease. 

Beca would deny she was more than just a little upset to find out about Tom. But despite her totes-not-jealous feeling about the guy, she couldn't not like him. He was cute,  obviously, he was on the football team, a total gentleman, and he even knew sign language. He really was the total package. 

A foil wrapper bounced off the mute's head breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“Earth to Beca, did we lose you on the red planet again?” Stacie asked before taking another bite of her burrito, staring at Beca, who just glared back in mock annoyance. “I asked you a question, and you were thinking about Chloe again, it's all over your face.”

[It is not. What did you ask?] Beca signed, notably not confirming or denying such allegations.

“I asked if you had plans Friday night,  Fat Amy wants to check out the new club.” Stacie took the last bite of her burrito as she watched Beca respond. 

[Not really. Unless Luke lets me DJ.  Which is unlikely]

“Ugh, he is such a prick ignoring your mad skills.”

Beca just shrugged and went back to her looking at her latest track file, not realising she finished it in her daydreams that were definitely not about a certain redhead.  God she was in denial. 

“What are you mixing this time?” Beca felt Stacie suddenly rest her chin on the brunettes shoulder, looking at the screen. “She Wolf,  and Disturbia.. Oh you got it bad Becs..”

Beca sighed in frustration in response, growing tired of the insuations that she had a thing for Chloe. 

“Stop denying it,  those are like two of her favorite songs. Whatever, will you play it for me?”

[Will you shut up if I do?]

“Yes.” Stacie crossed her heart for effect.

[Lies] Beca signed,  before clicking play on her new mix. She closed her eyes absorbing the mix, listening for anything off with the mix. Stacie however decided it was dance worthy and started moving her body sensually behind Beca, pretty much unseen. 

Until the door was thrown open, scaring both girls. 

“Twigs!!” came the loud greeting from their large set aussie dork of a friend,  Amy. 

[Do you ever knock?]

“Nope. Whatcha jammin to? New mix?” Fat Amy asked, plopping herself on Beca's bed. 

“Yeah, she made it for Chloe.” Stacie replied,  winking at Beca, who simply flipped her off. 

“Is that so, well good luck silent-movie, but i think she's more into surround sound right now.” Fat Amy jibed. 

Beca rolled her eyes at the lame nickname and joke, Stacie however started cracking up. Fat Amy started signing to Beca, while laughter continued from the distracted one. 

[So, did you finish it]

Beca nodded excitedly and spun around to her laptop and change the song to something the stunned the other girls into silence.

In an attempt to secure a DJ slot at a popular club, she was challenged to mix two clashing songs into a decent mashup. She chose Shape of you,  and Down With the Sickness.  
And the dropped jaws, was confirmation that she nailed it. 

“How the hell did you make this work.  It's incredible.” Stacie askes in disbelief.

“Oh, Oliver is gonna love this. That gig slot is so yours Beca.” Fat Amy remarked, causing the raven haired girl to whip around to her. 

“Oliver? As in Oliver Queen, owner of Verdant, that exclusive club downtown?” 

“Yup”

“Beca if you land this gig,  you could actually get us on the list to get in.” Stacie, obviously excited, grabbed Beca's shoulders and stared into her eyes. “as your self proclaimed best friend, I advise you to do exactly that.”

Beca rolled her eyes. [You are a dork, but yeah, whatever]

“I can't wait to tell Aubrey.” Stacie actually squealed in excitement,  before calming herself. “after you get the job, of course.”

_____"________________"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_

Thursday came around, a day where Beca had the morning off from classes,  much to her relief,  but she had the station internship shift with Jesse, much to her annoyance. 

See,  Jesse was as cute as he was annoying. Much to the fact that he refused to believe that: A) she was gay,  and B) she was mute. She tried sign language the first day,  but he didn't underatand, so she writes everything down if she needs to say something to him. Often she chooses to ignore him. However, today he was being extra annoying. 

“Come on, Beca.” He slid up next to her as she was returning CDs to the shelf. “You can't keep the silent treatment up forever.”

She glared at him, with an angry and exasperated look,  before rolling her eyes and turning away from him. 

“If you won't actually say no to a date, how can I take you seriously?” He asked, in a tone that he was sure sounded flirty and playful, when he was really just making Beca uncomfortable.

[How can you seriously not accept that I can not talk?]

“Is that even sign language? Not that I would know,  but I think you're just making it up.” He had a coy smile on his face, and Beca just wanted to smack him, like badly. 

Instead, she just walked away from him, to grab another stack of CDs from the corner bin,  where Luke would put them when he was done. When she turned out around, she came face to face, well face to chest, with the pest himself. She tried to push past him, but he blocked her path. 

“Will you please just say something, anything?” He asked somewhat desperately.

She glared at him and flipped him the bird, which just seemed to amuse him. 

“Haha, very funny.” He chuckled dryly,  “You can't hold out forever.”

'Watch me' she thought. She really just wanted to get through this shift, so she could head to Verdant. She was meeting up with Oliver,  and his assistant manager,  and little sister, Thea.

Luckily,  Jesse laid off for the last couple hours, only tossing out mildly amusing,  albeit annoying, jokes occasionally.

Stacie had agreed to meet with her after her shift to head to the club together. She was going to act as translator for Beca, since all of her correspondence with Oliver has been through email up to this point. 

At 3:30 the leggy girl arrived at the station to pick up her silent friend, who left Jesse alone,  without even a goodbye. Stacie saw Beca's annoyed yet relived face, and grimmaced. 

“Just say the world, and he will lose he ability to reproduce.” Stacie said with a threatening tone,  but Beca just shook his head. 

[He is not worth it.] Beca started walking passed Stacie,  who turned and kept time with her fast pace 

“Someone's excited.” Beca just nodded with a grin, “I got Aubrey's car. She didn't want you to be late to your interview.”

Beca smiled gratefully. [Remind me to thank her later]

“Just get us kn yhe VIP list, and its even. Bree's words.” she said wity a chuckle.

[Deal] Beca signed as the reached the upperclassmans car. And 15 minutes later they were pulling up to the club's parking lot. 

Stacie had loaded Beca's mixing equipment, in case she had to mix live for Oliver. Beca took the rolling case with her equipment and started for the front door,  as her friend locked up the,  bedore catching up. 

There was a dark skinned man standing outside the entrance, blocking the girls from entering. 

“Beca Mitchell is here to see Oliver about DJing.” Stacie said as they approached the man.

“Any you're who? Her manager?” He asked,  not moving.

“Translator,  actually.” Beca nodded,  and the man sighed before opening the door for them. 

“Good luck.” The bouncer said, as they entered.

As they entered,  Beca winced at the painfully bad sounds comming from the sound system.  It was a terrible mix and the guy on the stage was spamming sounds horribly. Luckily he was cut off. 

“No. No. No. You suck,  there is no sugar coating it.  You have failed this audition. Get out!” The man shouting was standing in the middle of the clubs ground floor. He turned and looked up at the glass office on the second floor.  “Thea,  where did you find this guy,  seriously.”

Beca assumed this was Oliver Queen, but before she could do anything, he noticed her. 

“Beca Mitchell,  yes?” She nodded,  and he point behind him to the stage,  that was now empty, “Set up. Who are you?” The last question was shot at Stacie. 

“I'm here to translate. She's mute.” She answered,  as Beca was started setting up her equipment. 

“Oh. Well, I actually know sign language, but sure.” He shot her a smirk before looking at Beca,  who was plugging in her laptop. “Alright Beca,  first play that mix track of clashing songs for me. When your ready.”

She nodded and continued to set up, that he and Stacie moved to the bar where two. Blondes were sitting. One bartending, the other on a tablet sitting sipping on a drink. 

When she set up everything,  she loaded her programs and started playing her mix-track of Disturbed and Ed Sheeran. As soon as it started all eyes in the building were now on her. 

Only about half the song played before Oliver signalled her to stop it.

“Okay,  that was great,  trully.” He clapprd his hands softly,  “But,  this is a club, so now show me how you can keep the energy going.”

Beca smirked,  and flipped tracks to a Rhianna,  Lil Jon remix that she created. As the bass drop hit,  Oliver had a huge grin on his face.

“Yes!  That is what I am talking about.” She lowered the volume, to hear him. “Can you mix these tracks live?”

She nodded. And he tapped his chin in thought.

“Ok. Mix Heathens,  by 21 Pilots, and something by Justin Timberlake.” 

She let the current mix keep playing as she cued up the tracks she needed. Within 60 seconds she flipped tracks and the impromptu mix started playing. And based on the looks she was getting,  she nailed it. 

“Holy shit. Our search is over Thea. This girl is something special.” Oliver called,  as a slender petite girl with short hair walked down the stairs. 

“Give her Friday's too. She can replace that pleb.” The girl, Thea said. 

Oliver clapped his hands.  “Yes. Beca step down her lets talk.”

She paused her tracks, and hopped off the stage and walked to the man. 

“ You have exceptional skills. And as you know this was your audtion slash interview for Monday Mixups, and that job is yours.” Je smiled letting that sink in before continuing. “However,  I agree with Thea. Our Friday night guy is good, but you're better. So, you could start tomorrow night.”

Beca was nodding excitedly. Like hell she would pass this up. 

“Great, now Monday nights pay 800 for the night,  and fridays pay 1200. Also you get 5 names on the list to get in,  all VIP.” Before he could continue, Beca pulled a folded piece of paper with 5 names in it and handed it to him. He laughed,  and took the list. “I guess that means your definitely want this. Last thing,  you need a name. How about,  hmm, DJ Speechless?”

Beca smirked and let it bounce around her head before nodding finding it decent enough. 

[That will work]

“Excellent, well lets go do the paperwork, and make this official.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the songs i reference are real. They are on youtube. I will link a playlist to all songs that will be referenced in this story, either directly or in passing on my bio. 
> 
> Till next time


	3. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta  
> On Phone  
> Mistakes mine
> 
> Enjoy

Usually,  when Beca was excited, time would crawl by. However today, was going by,  almost too fast. 

Her first class wasn't till 2pm, so she skyped Shiela to tell her the great knews, also telling her she was added to the VIP list at Verdant. Something the stepmonster was quite excited about.  A chance to party with the youths, as she said. 

Afyer her Skype call,  she got started on a setlist. Some were normal unmixed tracks, and some were her own. She didn't want anyone to gey bored with the music.

She also set up a new twitter account, specifically for the reason of requests. She left the namenof which taped to her laptop so people can see it. 

After her class, she started mixing some new tracks. Whether she would use them tonight or not,  was anyones guess. Around 4 Stacie shows up from her last class. 

“Oh my god Becca,  this ia gonna be sweet.” She practically skips into the room, throws her bag on her bed, grabs her shower bag and heads out,  faster then Beca could think about responding. 

Realizing that she has only a couple hours to get to the club, she has to be their early for set up and sound testing, she grabs her own shower bag,  and a change of clothes and heads for the showers herself. 

While normally she prefers showering late at night when the stalls are empty, and hot water isnt fought over, she sucked it up for tonight. 

30 minutes later she,  dressed in grey jeans,  and a tee with a headphone design on them,  and Stacie, wrapped only in a towel, walked back to their dorm together. 

“Bree is stoked,  and Chloe, is” she pitched her voice to sound chipper like the ginger, “Totes excited.”

Beca silently chuckled, opening the door to their shared space. 

“Seriously though, you should play that mix track you made for Chloe.” Stacie said,  as she dropped her towel, before pulling on a bra.

[So she can dance with Tom to it, no thanks]

“How do you know Tom will even be there, it's like,  super exclusive.”

[Tom knows the Queens apparently. Chloe said he is already on the list. Just not VIP]

“Huh, weird. Should still play it.”

Beca shrugged, entering their closet and grabbed a black nylon jacket and a beanie. 

It took the girls a bit longer to get ready, but soon Aubrey arrived to take Beca and her equipment to the club. Stacie headed for Chloe's dorm,  to help her get ready.

When Beca arrived, the bouncer, whom she learned is John Diggle, opened the door for her,  giving her a fist bump as she passed. 

After her audition she learned that as tough as he is, he also had a soft heart. 

She rolled her case right to the stage and started to set up. As she looked up from plugging in a couple cables, she jumped at the sight of a muscular blonde holding a glass towards her. 

“Sorry,  didn't mean to scare ya.” She said,  giggling lightly. “I'm Sarah, the head bartender, and you look like a scotch kind of girl.” She offered the glass,  and Beca took it with a smile. 

[Thank you]

“No problem. Also, you drink for free tonight.” She replied sweetly, as the mute took a sip. Sarah pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Beca. “Thats my number,  text me if you need a drink while you're up here. Just know your limit. Oliver gets pissed over drunk DJs.”

Beca gave a thumbs up and Sarah returned to the bar with a smile. She returned to setting up her equipment. After she was done setting up everything, she took another swig of the scotch, savoring the burn. 

Her eyes landed on a switch board that was set up next to her gear, that wasn't there yesterday. As she reached to see what a switch does, she was interupted.

“Lighting and effects. As you do your thing,  you can change the light colors, set off fog, and strobe lights. Strobes have the timing dial by it.” Oliver stepped up on stage. “Stage fog is near instant,  but the floor fog has a 7 second delay.”

Beca nodded,  seeing everything was well labeled. 

“So,  let's get the sound tested”

At 8, after everything was ready to go, the doors opened, and Beca started the music,  with green and blue lights on, trying to start the night right.

The night was going well, after the first hour, people were dancing and cheering her on as she flipped between her mixes and regular songs. She especially loved the 'whoas' she got  when her mixes caught people by suprise. 

Around 9:30, she caught sight of her friends on the top,  having a good time. All of then sans Chloe,  whom she spotted dancing with Tom. 

And despite her claim against it in her dorm,  she queued up the song that she mixed with Chloe in mind. 

As soon as the song started,  she let her eyes wonder to Chloe frequently, and after a minute ahe found that Chloe was looking back, somewhat intensely. She didn't want to break the eye contact, but did because Tom noticed the looks they were giving each other. 

Beca lined up a couple more songs, and texted Sarah for a shot of Vodka. Only her second drink of the night. Sarah, who replied with a concerned emjoi, showed up with a vodka cranberry, telling her to sip it. Beca didn't argue. 

As the Lil John mix started she triggered the fog, and strobes, before switching to red lights. 

Around 10, she looked up at VIP, and saw Oliver. He smiled and signed for her to take a 30 minute break. She set her playlist to auto play, and stepped off the stage, heading to the bar for another drink, more vodka, and headed up to VIP. 

“Hey superstar” Fat Amy greeted, crushing the smaller girl in a hug. 

“This is fucking awesome!” Stacie whooped, slapping Becas butt. 

Aubrey just raised her glass and drank, clearly drunk. But it was Chloe that stole Beca's attention. From her sexy jeansz to her exposed stomach, adorned with a silver belly chain. It was doing not so clean things to the DJs mind. She was quickly enveloped into a hug, one she returned eagerly. Something that everyone noticed. 

“This is the greatest Becs.” Chloe held beca by the waist and stared into her eyes. “I totes owe you for getting me in the VIP list.”

Beca just shrugged. 

“Um, Chloe, what's Tom doing?” Stacie's voice interupted. She was looking over the railing down at the bar.

Chloe moved passed Beca and looked for herself, and her expression darkened. 

“I will be right back.” Chloe said as she headed for the stairs. Beca moved to follow but was stopped by Oliver. 

“Beca, you are killing it tonight. Truly.” He said toasting her. He noticed Beca looking passed him. “I'd stay out of it. Can't be part of a scene on your first night.” Beca looked at him with a confused look.

Before Oliver could explain, several gasps were heard, followed by someone calling after Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh cliffhanger. Couldn't resist. 
> 
> Early updates on my stories, weekend will be busy. 
> 
> Follow. And chat with me in tumblr @AeoXandara


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I changed warnings because of this chapter, it came out darker the anticipated. While it's implied and attempted, no actual sexual action takes place, but it might be a trigger for some. I'm sorry in advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta  
> On phone  
> My mistakes
> 
> Enjoy

[Chloe POV]

“Um,  Chloe, what's Tom doing?” 

Chloe, who realized she was getting lost in Beca's eyes,  was pulled out of her trance by Stacie's sudden question. 

She joined the leggy woman at the railing and looked for herself. What she saw stabbed her in the heart, but instead of sadness, she filled with anger. Down by the bar, Tom was tongue deep in some blonde bimbo. 

“I will be right back.” Chloe said as she headed for the stairs. She should have seen it coming. He had been tutoring a lot lately. Which wasn't really uncommon for him, she knew he was one of the schools tutors, but he had been putting in extra time recently. 

He was still engaged in his game of tonsil hockey when she made it to him. She tapped lightly on his shoulder, and put on her warmest smile, as he turned to look at her. Shock crossing his face, as he did so. 

“Hi Tom.” She chirped, just before throwing the hardest right cross into the side of his face she could muster. She even pushed up with her legs to put some extra oomph into it. He spun and landed roughly against the bar, trying to catch his balance,  as gasps and 'oohs' filled the air. 

Chloe turned on her heel and headed straight for the exit. Her night was officially ruined. Her buzz,  gone. But sadness wasn't filling her. Tears were not threatening to spill from her eyes. She felt only relief, which confused her. 

It was momentary as anger filled her once more hearing Tom call her name,  clearly trying to catch up. 

The cold night air bit at her skin as she left the building. Not that she minded. 

“Chloe, wait.” Came his voice, as he grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. However, her momentum, when added to the forced action from him,  caused her to fall down. 

Chloe growled in a rage, vulgarity on her tongue,  but when he tried to help her up, she kicked him hard in the jewels. 

“Don't touch me, asshole!”

He staggered from her kick,  but didn't fall. She climbed to her feet watching him closely, suddenly wishing she didn't use the side exit, as there was no one out here. 

“That..” he huffed, straightening himself out, “was not smart.”

“And deep throating another girls tongue is?” She spat back. 

He stepped closer and pushed her back against the wall, standing in front of her. A smirk growing om his face.

“What did you think this was? The early years of a long and happy life together?” He started laughing, particularly at Chloe's falling expression “That we would get married?” 

She cringed hard, when his fingers lightly stroked her face. She was quickly relising, she was at his mercy, or malice. 

“And lets not pretend I haven't noticed how you look at that mute freak. It's not like your hearts been in this any more than mine.” She chanced meeting his eyes, and found them filled with something that made her uncomfortable, and afraid. 

“Fuck you, Tom.” She spat softly, trying to hold onto her courage, which she hated to admit was fading fast. 

“Exactly. You were never wife material, Chlo, you were a fantastic fuck.” His eyes looked down her body, and she swallowed hard. He pushed her firmly against the wall, this time keeping his hands on her. “And speaking of fuck, I think once more, before I let you walk away.”

Chloe's eyes widened, and she inhaled deeply to yell,  scream, or anything to get someones attention, but before she could utter a sound, pain flashed across her face. Tom had smacked her, hard. Before she could even look at him, he smacked her again, even harder, this time catching part of her eye. She fell over, onto her hands and knees, spitting out blood from her cheek that split open against her teeth. 

“Either you fuck me, or I fuck you up. Doubt the freak would want damaged goods.” He grabbed her hair and yanked her back up to her feet. Absolute panic was filling her body,  as his other hand reached for her jeans. She knew what he was about to do. 

Before anything else could happen, he suddenly let go, his body locking up and falling on the ground, twitching. 

As Chloe regained her orientation, she saw to wires leading from his spasming body to a slender girl about her hight with brunette hair,  holding a stun gun. Before she could say anything to her rescuer,  sobs racked her body as all the events played out in her mind, and as she realised how close he had came. 

She felt arms wrap around her,  guiding her to the ground. She closed her eyes and cried, leaning against the body holding her,  knowing it was the girl, who shifted slightly under the weight. 

“Dig, backside,  come drag this piece of shit downstairs and call the police.” The girl said, chloe assumed into a radio. 

Just a few moments later, Chloe heard heavy footsteps, and looked up seeing the bouncer arrive. He lifted Tom to his feet roughly, before grabing the barbed wires,  and yanking them out of Toms back forcefully, getting a scream from him. 

“Yeah, not so fun when you're the one screaming, huh punk?” The man, Dig, took him back around the building,  leaving Chloe,  who had calmed down slightly,  with the girl. 

“Come on, there's a back entrance into my office, police will want your statement.” She lifted Chloe back to her feet, and walked slowly with Chloe who couldn't find her voice. “Chloe right?” A nod. “I'm Thea, Oliver's sister.”

Again, Chloe jusy nodded. She didn't want to speak, she didn't trust her body to not start crying from the sheer panic she felt. She swallowed the blood that was pooling in her mouth, gagging slightly on the metalic taste.

It didn't take long before she was up some stairs, and through a door, into the officez she assumed by it appearance. She saw a wall of security feeds, and could hear music pumping through the walls, Beca was back on stage. Behind the desk, that faced the feeds was a two-way mirror that looked into the VIP section.

She could see her friends through it, happy, having fun. Probably assuming she wanted to be alone,  and they would be right, if things hadn't just went they way they did. 

Aubrey and Stacie were making out, Fat Amy and Shiela were talking while drinking,  their heads bobbing with the beat.

“Do you want me to grab them for you?” Thea asked, noticing where she was looking.

Chloe shook her head, before sitting in one od the chairs in the room. Thea smiled and walked to a small shelf in the corner, and grabbed a black label bottle with Japanese writing on it. She poured a healthy amount into a glass and handed it to Chloe. 

“Sip on that, it will help.” Chloe didnt hesitate before taking a sip. After coughing slightly, ahe melted into the warmth it gave her. “Good stuff huh. It's Ollie's favorite. Yamakazi, 18 years old. It should ease any pain, and help you relax.”

Chloe just nodded and took another sip. Everything was fine, till the police arrived. 

Once Tom was seen in handcuffs, Chloe's phone started to blow up. Texts from Beca, calls from Aubrey, and the ginger didn't respond to any. She gave Thea a look, who nodded and left the office after letting a couple officers in to question Chloe. 

After what was 'routine questions' ended, Thea returned, with Aubrey, Beca, and Stacie in tow. 

Their expressions full of worry, all changed upon seeing Chloe's roughed up state. 

Aubrey looked pissed.  
Stacie looked panicked.  
Beca looked, so beautiful with that scowl and that concern in her eyes. 

Chloe had it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to directly converse with me over this story, other stories, get sneak peeks, request one shots, pairings, or anything. Please follw me on tumbr @aeoxandara
> 
> Until next time
> 
> -aeo out


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff, and a little short. 
> 
> Sorry, life got busy, still is, but i managed to find a day to write. 
> 
> As always  
> On phone  
> No beta  
> Mistakes mine
> 
> In search of a beta, not sure how to find one

[Chloe]

Over the next couple days several things happened. Tom was released, pending a court date, since yes, Chloe was pressing charges. The left side of her face swelled up, and she sported a black eye as a souvenir. Aubrey was attached to her hip as if Chloe being alone was a dangerous concept. If it wasn't Aubrey, it was Stacie, and if it wasn't Stacie, it was Beca. 

Chloe would admit, she preferred Beca's company. Her silent rage towards her now ex-boyfriend, was very attractive to the ginger.

By Monday, the swelling had gone down, and Tom kept his distance. By the end of the day, Chloe was left with Aubrey discussing returning to thw club for Beca.

“I'm just saying, I'm not sure it's a good idea Chlo.” Aubrey said, as she watched the red head cover the bruise on her face with makeup. 

“Tom isn't allowed there anymore, and I won't be leaving VIP.” Chloe looked at Aubrey through the mirror. “Also, I need to prove that I'm not afraid.”

The blonde didn't look convinced. “Prove to who?”

“Me, mostly. Besides,” Chloe smirked and turned to face her roomate. “This ginger needs to jiggle with a certain mute.”

Aubrey laughed,  and conceded to Chloe's wishes. And together they drove to the club. They weren't early, as Beca had already been well into a set when they arrived. While Aubrey went to the bar to get drinks, Chloe made her way to the stage.

When Beca looked down passed her equipment and saw her, she smiled and hopped off the stage and hugged Chloe tightly. 

“Save a dance for me, kay?” Chloe called over the loud music. The mute nodded, holding up a finger, before jumping onto the stage. Chloe watched as she hit a few keys,  before jumping back off the stage. 

Beca smiled as she took Chloe's hands and pulled her into the dancing crowd. The distance closed between them, as they started dancing to the slow beat that had just started. Their eyes locked as they bumped and grinded against each other, hands wrapped around hips and necks, as they moved together as one. 

They were lost in each other as the song changed to a mix Chloe hadn't heard before, amd they way Beca was looking at her told her it was for her. As the chorus started Beca synched her lips to the words. 

“Just the touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week” 

And though the words were silent, Chloe smiled at the sound. She leaned foreward and kissed Beca softly.

It only lasted a few moments, but those moments were perfect. 

“Get a room twig bitches.” A sudden Fat Amy called out, pulling them both into a crushing hug, ending their moment. Chloe blushed as they were released, and Beca gave the Aussie the finger, mouthing the word, “Later” to the redhead.

While Beca returned to the stage, Chloe followed Amy to VIP, having a drink handed to her by Stacie.

“I saw that by the way.” The leggy girl called into Chloe's ear, who just blushed and smiled, looking over the balcony at Beca, who was back in the zone. 

The rest of the night was fun amd uneventful, Chloe and the girls calling it a night around midnight. 

Throughout the night, Chloe texted with Beca, and they agreed to meet for lunch the next day, leaving butterflies in her stomach. 

Before they left the club, Chloe boldly jumped onto the stage and kissed the Dj heatedly, before deprating just as quickly. 

She had no idea what was in store for them, but of tonights kisses implied anything, it was going to be amazing. 

Or maybe it was the alcohol.


End file.
